


Halloween- The Turning

by Gayskeletonart



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types, horror au - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Halloween AU, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayskeletonart/pseuds/Gayskeletonart
Summary: Wally meets a stranger in an Alleyway





	Halloween- The Turning

The moon was bright against the dark cloudy sky, its light illuminating the ground and guided the drunken young lad through the misty stone of the London alley. He had spent the majority of the day working his fingers into bone at the old mill. The lad had decided to cut loose after his shift and spend what little money he had saved up for himself at the local pub to enjoy a couple pints in the company of some friends and a good song. He danced, drank and sang into the late hours of the night until both he and the moon were full.  
He stumbled onto the street with a merry tune in his head as he drunkenly staggered towards his home. Despite the efforts of the young blonde in the emerald corset to convince him to stay the night with her at her mentor’s inn or to at least let her escort him home safely. She had worried for his safety, for the past few months young men around his age had been going missing, never to be seen or heard of again. She pleaded for the lad to at least consider her offer. However he proudly declined, knowing that bringing a fair young maiden to his mother’s door at such a late hour would only insight her wrath more so than coming home drunk out of his mind.   
“I’ll be fine” he said to the young blonde as he waved her off and wondered into the misty street.  
Wondering through the mist he felt a sudden rush of cold air against his back. The chill ran down his back causing every hair on his body to stand on end. It was strange sensation but not an uncomfortable one. The cool air seemed to reach into the openings of his clothes and breeze over is most sensitive areas like sudden flood of tiny ghost like hands caressing every inch of his body. He couldn’t quite explain it but this feeling encompassing his being had caused a stir in his loins. The young ginger lad ran into a nearby alley way to catch his breath. He reached down into old baggy brown pants, removing the rope he used as a belt and reached inside and tend to the eager hard flesh.   
The pleasure was truly blissful but the guilt of committing such a sinful act in public no less was torturous. He wondered what his mother would say or worse his priest. Father Wayne had told him to resist such vial urges, to please yourself in such a way was a crime against god he’d say, and a demeaning one at that. He knew that the man would be forced to punish him, to punish him for his perverted sins. He imagined the priest laying him over his lap and lowering his robes, being held down by the muscled priest’s broad hands that would stroke his bare ass before slapping his rosy freckled cheeks with considerable force. He would smack the lad over and over whispering his name.  
“You need to repent Wally. I’m doing this for your own good.” he’d say bringing the lad to climax  
“Oh father…” Wally moaned nearing his release   
“You seem to be enjoying yourself there...” came a voice from behind him   
Wally shrieked in shock as he quickly tucked in his preing cock back into his trousers and spun round to face the voice. “I wasn’t doing anythi- What?”  
Before him was a young man slightly older than himself with reddish brown hair and two piercing ruby coloured eyes. They were truly tantalising and almost other worldly. Truly beautiful. So beautiful that the young lad didn’t even register that the stranger before him was completely naked, his large cock freely hanging in the mist. His body was something to marvel at, smooth and broad, muscles and pecks toned perfectly almost as if sculpted by the hands of an artist. Needless to say Wally had difficulty keeping eye contact with the stranger.   
“Erm… do I know you?” Wally asked nervously  
“Possibly, but what does it matter” He spoke bluntly taking a step forward  
Wally took a step back from the stranger, there was something off about him, besides the fact he was naked. There was something about his gaze that was paralysing, as if reading him like he were a book.  
“Then… em… is there something I can help you with then Mr?”  
“Roy, call me Roy” the stranger spoke.   
“Ah, nice t-to meet you, I’m… I mean my name is Wallace but everyone calls me Wally. Maybe I can help you out by finding you some clothes to wear. It won’t be any trouble, honestly.”  
The stranger then stepped forward and rested his fist over Wally’s head and leaning forward catching Wally’s lips off-guard. Wally felt trapped, he was in shock and his cock was practically leaking with precum leaving a large wet stain on his trousers. The stranger pulled away, breaking the kiss and smirking mischievously.  
“No thanks. I’d prefer to help you out.” He smiled grabbing hold of the lads groin and rubbing it through the fabric  
Wally’s brain was broken, the alcohol in his system had already effected his thinking and motor skills but now all the blood from his brain had migrated towards his cock. The stranger licked and kissed at his neck, nipping at his earlobes while his free hand went under his loosely buttoned shirt to tweak his nipples as the other wrapped around his oozing teenage cock.  
“Tell me Wally, how old are you?” Roy grinned as he whispered into his ear  
Wally gasped his, knees buckling beneath him “Sev- Ah seventeen, eighteen in a month”.  
Harper began to pump his fist faster around Wally’s cock “Ah almost a man. Would you like to become a man Wally? To become a man right now?”  
Wally’s breathing was quickening now “ Ye…Yeah…”   
Harper smirked and fell to his knees and released Wally’s cock from its confinement. He held the member in his hands and felt its weight, the texture of the flesh and the pace of Wally’s pulse. He held it to his lips and let his eyes meet with the shaking boy above him  
“If you cum, you lose…” Wally was unsure of what that meant and before he could say anything his cock was engulfed by the stranger’s wet mouth.  
Wally gasped. His head felt dizzy, unable to take the pleasure he was receiving. The strangers tongue licked and sucked at his sensitive head and trailed down his shaft until it reached his balls, sucking and teasing him near to the point of insanity. Wally was in total bliss, his eyes practically rolling to the back of his head. He let his hands wonder and tug at Roy’s auburn locks, urging him to swallow him deeper. The man cooperated. He pulled away for only a sec, letting the cold air ghost over Wally’s spit covered head and moved back to engulf the entire thing. Wally practically screamed in pleasure. Unable to control his body any longer he wildly thrusted into the stranger’s mouth, fucking his tight warm throat like a mad man. Wally was close now and the stranger was sure of that.  
Roy pulled away much to the red head’s dismay  
“W-why di-did you s-stop” he spoke between breaths  
Roy smiled sinisterly, “I told you that I would make a man didn’t I?” he laughed as he through the teen to the floor.  
The air was knocked out of him as Wally was thrown to the cold concrete ground. The stranger straddled him and rested his smooth ass over the lads erect member. “Last chance to back out” he said sternly, “If you don’t stop me now you’ll no longer be a virgin. You’ll become a man. Is that what you want?”   
Wally nodded his head “Ye-yes, please make a man”  
Roy smiled darkly before planting a kiss on the lad’s freckled nose. “If you cum, you lose”  
He grasped Wally’s member and positioned it at his entrance, letting the all the pre and spit from before lube his ass as he lowered himself down on Wally’s erect cock. Wally moaned in pleasure, in all of his life he had never felt such a feeling. His cock was at least 4 inches deep with another 5 inches to go inside the man’s anus. It was warm and inside of Roy, his ass felt tight against his hardened cock. He swore he could stay like this forever, inside of Roy, held together by the man’s tight walls and muscles. Wally was truly in heaven  
Roy began to slowly take all 9 inches of the read head and ride him steadily as his ass adjusted to the foreign object. He soon began to ride faster and faster, sliding up and down on the lads pulsing cock. He increased his speed twisting his nipple and grinding harder into the boy below him as he melted with pleasure. Wally couldn’t believe the site before him, the eroticism and sensuality that practically leaked from the man riding him. Wally couldn’t help thinking how beautiful he the stranger looked in that position bouncing balls deep into him, stroking his large cock, spraying pre cum all over his teenage pecs as sweat dripped down his toned legs.  
The red head outstretched his arms and pulled the man into a long passionate kiss. Letting his tongue explore the stranger’s mouth, tasting his own cock in the process. This turned him on immensely.   
Roy was taken by surprise when he felt the first thrust. The second took him off guard when he felt the cock inside him grow even harder somehow. The third thrust knock the air out of him as Wally’s cock struck his prostate forcing him to spray a shot of warm pre cum onto Wally’s neck. He looked down to meet the red head’s emerald green eyes only to see a look of pure determination. Wally began to thrust faster and harder into Roy’s prostate, sending waves of pleasure into him. He moved faster and faster, hitting that sweet spot over and over with precise precision. Roy had never experienced such ferocity in his life, and his ass could barely take the pleasure it was receiving. Despite being a virgin, Wally was performing masterfully which had surprised even Wally himself. Roy was truly in for a ride. He met with Wally’s thrusts as he moved up and down on his member, riding him like a bull as he desperately tried to hold on for dear life. Roy groaned in pleasure as he realised all over his and Wally’s chest. Jets of cum exploded from his cock and landed onto Wally’s mouth who swallowed it eagerly saving the new sensation.   
He panted softly as Wally slowed down “Are you ok?” Wally asked concerned  
Roy said nothing for a moment, “Kid… you’ve done it now” he smiled darkly. He shoved Wally down and kissed him deeply “No one has managed to make me cum like that in a long while. My master is going to love you”.   
Before Wally could protest Roy resumed his grinding, moving even faster than before with almost supernatural speed. Moving faster and harder than Wally could take. All the determination in his eyes had faded, now he felt scared as Roy’s ruby eyes began to glow a devilish red as he milked Wally for all of his worth. Wally was horrified as Roy grinded onto him, hitting Wally over and over with waves of pleasure. Through his fear Wally could feel that familiar sensation in his groin. He thought back to what Roy had said about Cumming and that he would “lose” if he did, Wally had assumed it was playful sex talk but now the lad was truly terrified. Wally was close now too close. He tried to hold on but to no avail. He groaned in uncontrollable gibberish  
“Ah! Shit! Fuck! Oh- I… I… I’m gonna… oh man! Yes, fuck! This is feels to good! I think I’m gonna c-cum!” Wally exploded with pleasure. His long awaited orgasm washed over him in bliss as what must have been gallons of cum shot from his cock and deep into Roy’s bowels. Roy let out a moan of pleasure as he too came but for the second time, releasing Wally’s deflated member from his entrance, cum pooling onto the cold concrete floor and Wally’s torso   
Wally panted, trying desperately to reboot his brain. Roy lay over him so they were eye to eye. He smiled darkly, his glowing ruby eyes shining brightly in the darkness. “You lose”  
To be continued…


End file.
